One-Eye the Crocodile
One-Eye is a crocodile appearing as the main villain of the Alligator III; Revenge of the Crocodile story, and one of the main villains in the Crocodile Ghost story series, in which he appears as a henchmen of the ghost of Murdoc. He is also the leader of his pairing with Snapper, a crocodile he has formed a brotherly bond with. He is a large saltwater crocodile who is named for his half-blindness in his left eye, a trait that would be a partial factor leading to his cruel upbringing during childhood. As an adult, he is an evil mastermind who is the arch-nemesis of Mike, Damian and Alligator, working with Murdoc's spirit along the way. Appearance One-Eye is a large crocodile with dark brown-green scales, a pale dark green underbelly, black spikes, a long V-shaped snout with teeth showing mostly from his bottom jaw, and a long tail. His right eye is yellow with a black pupil, while his left eye is a blind gray color with a lighter gray pupil in it. Over his blind left eye, he has a long-healed scar from when baby Mike scratched him. Personality One-Eye is an amoral psychopath who will go to any length to make sure his desires are satisfied and his goals are successfully accomplished without any form of obstacles stopping him from reaching one. Due to his alienation from his parents and siblings at a young age, One-Eye hardly sees anything good about the world and will go to any length to make sure he causes as much pain and suffering as he possibly can. He is not above pursuing anyone he encounters just so he can eat them, and usually displays no mercy or remorse toward anyone who does not follow his views or manage to find loopholes and slip through the cracks in agreements or contracts. Despite his bad reputation, however, One-Eye appeared to have honorable traits as shown when he saved Alligator's life in a part of Crocodile Ghost after the latter was threatened by a gator hunter who wanted his skin. This action was a repaid debt to when Alligator had earlier on pulled an injured tooth loose from One-Eye's mouth, prompting the usually bad-tempered crocodile to return the favor. In Alligator III, however, One-Eye is a completely dishonorable, arrogant, murderous, unscrupulous and greedy trespasser who seeks revenge on Mike for scarring him when the latter was an infant, as well as trying to kill Damian simply because of the latter's loyalty and blood relation to Mike. Background Two versions of One-Eye's past life exist. Version 1 In Alligator III; Revenge of the Crocodile, One-Eye was a saltwater crocodile that was born and raised in the St. Augustine Alligator Farm in Florida, where he lived alongside his extended family. However, they were not kind and loving toward the latter; as a matter of fact, it is suggested that One-Eye suffered much neglect and physical abuse while growing up. After becoming a teenager, One-Eye had finally had enough of his family's treachery and escaped his enclosure, attacking a good number of his caretakers before escaping captivity. After growing into a full adult, One-Eye returned to the park and murdered his whole family in revenge for their mistreatment toward him. One-Eye later attempted to attack and eat a young Mike while the latter was still an egg, but the baby alligator hatched inside One-Eye's mouth and successfully escaped his grasps, unintentionally but badly scratching over the crocodile's blinded left eye, leaving him a scar. Said scar would heal over time, but One-Eye remained cruel and vicious, attempting to come back against Mike many times. Version 2 In Crocodile Ghost, One-Eye appeared to have once been an ordinary baby crocodile until he was flushed down a bathroom toilet at a young age by a family of humans who had taken care of him. After being flushed, he landed in the sewers, where he would grow enormous in size. Seeing the flushing as an act of betrayal committed by the humans, One-Eye became envious for revenge against humankind, seeing them as mere obstacles to overcome. During a fight with a trapper, One-Eye was cut over his left eye with a blade, either on purpose or by accident, leaving him with a permanent scar. This experience made One-Eye evil, and he would hold a hatred for everyone around him, especially humans. He later met Alligator, and they did not appear to be on friendly terms. Role in Alligator III One-Eye first appears stalking Mike, an alligator who scratched him as an infant, leaving him with his permanent scar, and vows to attack him to get his revenge. Shortly after he first appeared, however, he was left angered that Mike had gotten away. He later encounters Damian, Mike's younger brother, when the latter was wandering by the river, asking the latter where Mike is with a very aggressive tone. In panic, Damian tells him he is in the sewers. One-Eye does not appear again until about two-thirds into the story. This is where he actually attempts to strike back against Mike and Damian again, but the effort fails. He is grabbed, sat on, thrown around, beaten and humiliated, the fight ending with him being thrown into the sewage nearby and swimming off, humiliating him. He crawls out of the sewer manhole, and doesn't come back, but he swears vengeance against Mike for humiliating him. It is never revealed if One-Eye succeeded in getting his vengeance against Mike or not, as the story is discontinued and therefore does not have a sequel. In Crocodile Ghost One-Eye appears as the central antagonist in this story. In it, he appears as a henchman to the ghost of Murdoc, the evil crocodile who Alligator had previously indeliberately killed by signaling for animals to stampede over him. He appears to have been mutated by the chemical growth hormones inside the sewers, causing him to transform into a full-fledged giant croc. It is later revealed in the story that during a fight, he got a cut over his blind left eye that got him his scar. As he had been envious, he had desired revenge all along against humans, but his plan never succeeded. In the end of the story, he got attacked and dragged away by a giant Mutant Alligator that Alligator befriended. Category:Male Reptiles Category:Crocodilians Category:Carnivorous Reptiles Category:Aquatic Reptiles Category:Old Reptiles Category:Adult Reptiles Category:Evil Reptiles Category:Talking Reptiles Category:Reptiles by status Category:Antagonistic Reptiles